elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Compagnie des Eléphants d'Angkor
La Compagnie des Eléphants d'Angkor ist ein Unternehmen in Kambodscha, das an den historischen Stätten in Angkor bei Siem Reap den Touristen Elefanten für Ausritte auf dem weiträumigen Gelände mit Mahout zur Verfügung stellt. Sie bietet diese Reitmöglichkeiten auf dem Gelände von Angkor Thom an. Neben der Elefantenfarm ("Phnom Bakheng Elephant Conservation Center") nahe des Südtores und des Phnom Bakheng, gibt es Startpunkte für Elefantenreiten direkt am Südtor und am Bayon, von denen aus Touristen zum Bayon, zum Tempel Preah Pithu und auf den Phnom Bakheng zum Betrachten des Sonnenuntergangs gebracht werdenRide Ten Centuries Back in Time, auf www.angkorvillage.com, S. 3, jeweils mit MahoutCompagnie des Eléphants d'Angkor, auf www.raffles.com. Es wird auch von einem Elefantenritt vom Osttor Angkor Thoms aus zum Bayon berichtet auf einem Elefanten namens Chibenthe elephant ride to bayon, auf i-gotta-go-blogspot.com. Der grünen Kleidung des Mahout zufolge dürfte der Elefant ebenfalls der Compagnie angehörenEbd., s. Foto und Video. Die Compagnie ist Teil des Unternehmens Angkor VillageLa Compagnie des Eléphants d'Angkor, auf www.angkorvillage.com, das in Siem Reap auch Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten im Angkor Village Hotel mit mehreren Restaurants oder im Angkor Village Resort anbietet, dazu die Aufführungen der mit der Tradition verbundenen Apsara-Tänzerinnen. Daneben organisiert Angkor Village auch Ausflüge und Wellnessmöglichkeiten. Manager der Elefanten war fruher Gavin Bourchier, der sich um das Überleben der Elefanten sorgt und sie nicht für artfremde touristische Effekte einsetzen will. Zudem sieht er die Zahl der domestizierten, immer älter werdenden Tiere rapide schwindenSiem Reap's elephant man, auf khmernz.blogspot.com. Dies entspricht den Haltungen, von denen die Elefanten erworben wurden. Sie stammen vorwiegend aus den Provinzen Mondulkiri und Ratanakiri. Die Phnong in Mondulkiri haben nie eine reguläre Elefantenzucht betrieben. Auch dort wird die Zahl der domestizierten Tiere zurückgehen. In der Not werden Elefanten von dort nach Siem Reap verkauftChheang Dany, Hunter Weiler, Kuy Tong and Sam Han: The status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, auf www.fao.org. Der jetzige manager ist Dan Koehl.Kulen elephant forest - Meet The Team Die Zahl der Elefanten in Siem Reap wird mit 17 angegeben, die etwa ein Fünftel der "Hauselefanten" in Kambodscha ausmachenEbd.. Wieviele zur Compagnie gehören, wird nicht angegeben. Im August 2000 wurden von der Compagnie 16 Elefanten aufgenommen, später sechs weitere aus der Provinz MondulkiriPushpitha Wijesinghe: Comapgnie des Elephants d'Angkor – The Ride of a Lifetim, auf www.articlealley.com. Wenn es 2009 nur noch insgesamt 17 Elefanten in Siem Reap gibt, müssen einige von diesen verstorben oder wieder abgegeben worden sein. Nach einem undatierten Bild eines Flyers hatte die Compagnie mindestens fünfzehn Elefanten gleichzeitig im EinsatzRide Ten Centuries Back in Time, auf www.angkorvillage.com, S. 1. Einer der Elefanten trägt den Namen ChitoeunSiem Reap's elephant man, auf khmernz.blogspot.com, Bildunterschrift. Ob die Compagnie die einzige Organisation mit Elefanten in Siem Reap bzw. Angkor ist, ist nicht bekannt. Nach einem Artikel von Pushpitha Wijesinghe handelt es sich bei der Compagnie um eine Non-Profit-Organisation, die sich der Erhaltung des Wohlergehens der letzten Elefanten Kambodschas in Menschenhand verschrieben hatPushpitha Wijesinghe: Compagnie Des Elephants D'Angkor - The Custodians of a Grand Tradition, auf ezinearticles.comVgl. den kritischen Blogeintrag Angkor Wat Elephants, auf www.travelingmark.com. Der Inhaber der Compagnie, Olivier Piot, hat sich bereit erklärt, sich um eine Khmer-Version des 2006 herausgekommenen englischen Handbuchs für Elefantenpflege zu kümmernELEPHANT CARE MANUAL NATIONAL WORKSHOP, auf www.fao.org, S. 11. Weblinks *La Compagnie des Eléphants d'Angkor, auf www.angkorvillage.com. *Pushpitha Wijesinghe: Compagnie Des Elephants D'Angkor - The Custodians of a Grand Tradition, auf ezinearticles.com. *Sur la piste des éléphants d’Asie, auf blogues.cyberpresse.ca. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kambodscha